


It Is What It Looks Like

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e11 Holy Night, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-15
Updated: 2003-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Holy NightPost-ep





	It Is What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**It Is What It Looks Like**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category:** "Holy Night" Post-ep  
**Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** TEEN at the most, some innuendo, but nothing graphic  
**Spoilers:** Through "Holy Night" with specific references to all things Jack related  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine and I am making absolutely no money from them.  
**Notes:** This is AU for TLG, in my world CJ doesn't get called back for the emergency.  She finishes her speech and goes back to DC the next day.  


Monday December 30, 2002 

  
When Josh came whistling down the halls of the West Wing on Monday December 30th he was pleased to see Donna back at her desk.  It had been a lonely few days while she was away for the holiday.  The fact that she was away with another man made it feel even longer. 

Josh noticed she was just staring at her desk, not even blinking. 

"Good Morning Donnatella," Josh startled her. 

Donna just turned her head, mouth still gaping.  She stood up from the desk and walked over to Josh, putting a cool hand against his forehead. 

"Is that a new Star Trek form of greeting that I missed?" Josh smirked. 

"Are you OK?"  Donna asked warily. 

"I'm fine, why?" 

"Who did all this work?" Donna indicated the neatly arranged file folders on her desk. 

"I did," Josh shrugged. 

"Who typed the reports?" 

"I did." 

"On the computer?" Donna sounded incredulous. 

"No Donna, I used the magical typewriter I keep in my bottom drawer," Josh grinned and reached passed her to pick up a folder and admire his work. 

"This is amazing Josh, did you work 24 hours a day?" 

"Just about, but it was so quiet here it was easy to get things finished," he shrugged again and tossed the folder back on the desk. 

"If you could just proof everything before it goes to committee on the 2nd?" he asked. 

"Sure," Donna shook her head and smiled, "I'm going away more often." 

Josh stiffened at the comment, but Donna failed to notice his reaction. 

"How was your trip?" he asked quietly. 

"Fine," she smiled. 

"Fine?  That is one of the most exclusive spots on the eastern seaboard and you say `fine'?" Josh rolled his eyes. 

"It wasn't the best vacation I've ever had, since it ended with Jack and I agreeing to stop seeing one another," Donna said softly. 

"Why?  Donna are you OK?" Josh held her elbow. 

"I'm fine Josh, thanks," Donna smiled. 

"Josh!" CJ called from her office. 

"Coming!" Josh yelled back without taking his eyes off Donna. 

"Oh and Josh?  It is what it looks likes," Donna grinned. 

Josh stared for another second and moved his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. He squeezed her elbow and smiled before heading off to CJ's office. 

As predicted Danny was sniffing around the Shareef assassination and CJ and Josh pow-wowed for an hour about ways to break the news.  As he was getting ready to leave he turned back to the woman he considered a friend as well as a colleague. 

"CJ I know this Qumar thing is going to be bad, but I think I may have another thing," Josh leaned against the back of CJ's door, arms crossed casually. 

"What's wrong Josh?" CJ took off her glasses and gave him her full attention. 

"I'm in love with Donna, and I can't be 100% sure, but I think she just admitted the same to me," Josh had his rare shy face on and CJ almost teared up. 

"That's not a thing Josh.  Are you sure?" CJ smiled. 

"It's taken me some time to admit it, but I've shown my hand a couple of times and I think Donna caught on and isn't completely repulsed by the idea.  She broke up with Jack," Josh sighed. 

"While they were away?"  CJ asked, shocked. 

"Yeah." 

"I think that is pretty telling.  The only other reason you break up with someone during a special holiday getaway is if they hurt you, so I would say she had a serious crisis of conscience," CJ shook her head in a way that made Josh think she knew more than she was letting on. 

"What do you know CJ?" 

"I know Donna has danced around her feelings for you for years.  I know we all have an incredibly bad track record with relationships.  I know you two are at your best when you are working together and you should make sure you discuss that before you do anything else.  I know I am incredibly happy that this is happening and as the Press Secretary I can tell you this is a non-story, so don't use that as an excuse," CJ reached out for Josh's hand and squeezed it. 

"Thank you CJ," Josh pulled her in for a quick hug. 

Later that day Josh came out of his office to find Leo wandering the halls. 

"Looking for a fight?" Josh joked. 

"One does not have to look hard in this place.  Donna dropped off all the addenda you did while she was away, they look great," Leo mentioned as Josh walked along. 

"Good, I have some research for her to pull on the FAA thing, but that one should be done tomorrow.  Hey Leo, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure," Leo stopped and looked at Josh. 

"The day that Donna left for the inn, you were worried about my reaction to her leaving, why was that?" 

Leo pulled Josh into an empty conference room and shut the door. 

"Is it time?" 

"For what?" Josh asked confused. 

"Have you decided to do something about your feelings for one another, you know, Christ I'm bad at this stuff, have you told her you love her?" Leo was embarrassed. 

"Leo, I just recently told myself I love her, how do you already know?" Josh chuckled. 

"I supervise 1,100 White House employees, I am observant that way.  Don't screw this up Josh," Leo smiled and left Josh in a state of shock. 

The day took off from there and Josh and Donna were like proverbial ships passing in the proverbial night.  When he returned from lunch with Matt Skinner he found a note on his desk. 

> Josh-- 
> 
> Went to lunch with CJ.  Be back for Sheppard prep. 
> 
> \--Donna

Josh smiled, knowing that CJ was just dying to grill Donna.  He wished he could be a fly on the wall for that. 

"So, tell me about your trip," CJ grinned as she pushed her salad around her plate. 

"I broke up with Jack.  I'm in love with Josh, but you already knew that, what may come as new information is I think Josh has finally come around to that same conclusion," Donna spoke in a rush. 

CJ laughed out loud. 

"What?" Donna frowned. 

"You two are really too much.  Five years, we all watch and wait for something to happen and in one day you both confess your love for one another to me, me of all people," CJ shook her head. 

"Josh said something to you and you're holding out on me," Donna glared. 

"I wanted to hear about Jack first, I was going to tell you," CJ assured her. 

"Jack was fine, nice, polite, cute, he tried a little too hard, but I think that's because he new Josh was on the verge of figuring this out," Donna gestured vaguely. 

"OK even your boyfriend knew what was going on, well I guess it is time then.  So what's the plan?"  CJ rubbed her hands together in the universal sign of plan hatching. 

"Plan?" Donna stared at her. 

"Yeah-- plan.  You don't expect to rush into this blind do you?" 

"Rush into this CJ, it's been five years!" 

"Your voice got really high at the end of that," CJ smirked. 

"Besides, the ball is in Josh's court now.  I lobbed it at him this morning, I expect him to make the next move." 

"Oh Lord, we're talking another 5 years aren't we?" 

"I don't think so," Donna smiled slyly. 

  
Donna returned to her cube to find Josh sitting in her chair, with his feet up on her desk. 

"Something wrong with your office Joshua?" she smiled as she slipped off her coat. 

"IT is installing some new program I'm never going to use on my computer," he looked up and returned her smile. 

Donna made her way to the desk and removed his feet, leaning on the edge and facing him. 

"How was lunch?" he asked cautiously. 

"Fine," she grinned. 

"CJ missed you while you were gone." 

"Did she?" 

"Oh yeah, she was wandering the halls looking for someone to gossip with," Josh smirked and Donna kicked him softly. 

"So, um what are you doing tomorrow night?" Josh asked quietly. 

"Tomorrow's New Year's Eve Josh, I'm doing what I do every year." 

"Vodka and Kevin Costner movies?" Josh guessed. 

"You got it!  I've got it down to a science, I drink exactly enough to pass out before midnight, but not so much that I'm completely sick the next day," Donna explained. 

"That is very scientific of you.  Have you ever thought of changing that tradition?" 

"I've been doing the same thing on New Year's for 10 years Josh.  I would have to get a pretty good offer to change my tradition," she smiled coyly. 

"How's dinner with me for an offer?" Josh looked up hopefully. 

"Will there be dancing?  Can I get dressed up?  Will there be plenty of vodka available?" 

"Sure.  Please.  You won't need any vodka this year Donnatella," Josh smiled and stood from the chair, he casually placed a hand on her knee and leaned past her for a file. 

Donna's pulse quickened at the gentle pressure and warmth of his hand on her stocking-covered knee. 

"So where are we going?" 

"Huh?" Josh looked frightened, misunderstanding the question. 

"Tomorrow night Josh," Donna chuckled. 

"Why don't you come to my place around 8:00?" 

"If you hang up any of those Tahitian things I bought for you to woo Amy, you are in so much trouble," Donna poked him in the chest. 

"Even if we pretend it's Hawaii?" Josh tried to keep a straight face. 

"So much trouble!" Donna reiterated. 

"OK!  OK!" Josh surrendered. 

"We're all done Mr. Lyman, you can have your office back," the tech support guy announced. 

"Thanks," Josh replied distractedly. 

"Go work Joshua," Donna smiled as she realized they had just agreed to a date. 

  
Tuesday December 31, 2002 

New Year's Eve in the West Wing was traditionally a slow day.  Josh had agreed to let Donna out at 4:00 to prepare for their date.  He tried to convince himself he would have let her leave early even if she was going out with someone else, but he doubted that. 

"Should I bring anything?" Donna asked as she swept her hair out of the collar of her coat. 

Josh bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying something stupid like, 'your toothbrush'. 

"Not a thing Donnatella, all will be provided for your first real New Year's Eve celebration in 10 years," Josh grinned. 

"OK, but you better get going soon if you're going to do all that preparing," Donna smiled. 

"I will be leaving shortly, see you at 8:00." 

"'Kay," she waived and left. 

Josh had a few things to finish before he picked up their dinner, which he had to pull several strings to arrange at such short notice.  He was just finishing a phone call when CJ appeared in his door. 

"Please tell me you are leaving now," CJ frowned. 

"Any second Claudia Jean." 

"Don't screw this up Josh." 

"Why does everyone assume I'm going to screw this up?" 

"Shall we begin with Mandy," CJ sat heavily in the chair across from Josh. 

"Come on, let's be fair.  I may have made bad choices in the past, but the disastrous results were more the fault of my decisions and not what I actually did while in the mistaken relationship," Josh reasoned. 

"So, the fact that you chose Donna this time should already illustrate that you are getting better at this?" 

"All those years of painful relationship mistakes were leading to this CJ, this isn't my next girl friend, this is my last girl friend," Josh stood up and CJ did too, bringing her hand to her mouth. 

"I underestimated you Josh, you aren't completely hopeless at this." 

"Wow!  Thanks for the vote of confidence CJ," but Josh chuckled good-naturedly. 

As Donna approached the door to Josh's apartment she took inventory of her emotions.  She had never felt so many things at once and she didn't want them all to come tumbling out in the first few minutes of her first date with Josh.  She took a deep breath and knocked. 

Josh answered the door and if Donna didn't know better she would have thought he was being shy.  It was so ridiculous that either of them should be uncomfortable after everything they had been through together. 

"Happy New Year," Josh greeted. 

"Happy New Year," Donna replied and entered. 

Josh helped her off with her coat and took a minute to take in her outfit. 

"What?  You said I could dress up," Donna smoothed her hands over the front of her very simple, very elegant, very short black dress. 

"You look so beautiful," his voice was rough and he reached out a hand to trace the delicate black strap on one of her shoulders. 

"Thank you," Donna smiled and tilted her head down, so her hair concealed the warmth of her flushed cheeks. 

"I had planned to wait until midnight, but I don't think that's possible any more," Josh babbled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close enough to kiss. 

The kiss was soft and sweet and Donna actually whimpered as she pulled back. 

"So, on with the festivities.  I have all the things to make this your most memorable New Year's in the past decade," Josh announced. 

"It already is," Donna grinned as she wiped some of her lipstick off of Josh's lips. 

"Right this way.  I have martinis, would you care for a martini?" 

"That would be lovely," Donna accepted his proffered arm as they went tot he kitchen. 

"I have manicotti and salad from Emilio's.  I also have tiramisu for later.  I have 'Bull Durham' on DVD.  I have music cued up for dancing.  I have noise makers and champagne for midnight," Josh began listing things off. 

Donna sipped her drink and watched as Josh went through his list.  She put her martini glass on the counter and walked closer to him. 

"You went to an awful lot of trouble Josh," she reached out and ran her hands along the lapels of his suit coat. 

"It was absolutely no trouble," he grinned and was rewarded with another kiss. 

This kiss was different than the first, it evolved from soft and tender to more demanding.  Soon Josh walked her back until she hit the kitchen counter and he was able to press his body closer to hers.  He pulled back though. 

"I'm sorry," Josh distanced himself. 

Donna looked a little dazed from the kiss and just shook her head in confusion. 

"I didn't invite you here to maul you in my kitchen," he smirked. 

"Shall we move this to the living room then?" Donna grinned, picked up her drink and sauntered to the living room. 

She sat in the corner of the couch, crossing her long legs casually.  Josh was trying really hard not to stare at her. 

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he smiled. 

"Do I have to try?" she pouted. 

"No, but I thought you'd want to go a little slower than this," Josh indicated her relaxed form on his couch. 

"I think we've gone slow enough, don't you?" 

"Yeah, I think we have," he conceded and joined her on the couch. 

She took her time, sipping her drink and stealing glances at him over the rim of the glass. 

"OK, now you're just killing me," Josh laughed. 

Donna choked a little on her drink and smiled apologetically.  She put the glass on the coffee table and turned her full attention to Josh. 

"I think that you could not possibly say anything to me tonight that would make me not want to have sex with you.  So we can talk now, or we can talk later," she raised her eyebrows to indicate what she meant by later. 

"Well I always say, why talk now when you can talk later," he reached for her and she slid easily onto his lap. 

  
Wednesday January 1, 2003 

  
"Why are you getting out of the shower again?" Josh asked as kissed her neck. 

"Because now you're just being silly.  Wash yourself and then we're watching football and eating that food I salvaged last night," Donna was referring to the take out that she stuck in the fridge when it became apparent neither of them were interested in dinner. 

"It's awfully lonely in the shower alone though," Josh pouted as Donna stepped out of the shower. 

"Well hurry up and then we can make out on the couch," Donna offered. 

Donna dried off and threw on a pair of boxer shorts and a tee shirt from Josh's dresser.  She was brushing her hair when Josh's cell rang. 

"Josh!  Your phone's ringing," she yelled through the shower curtain. 

"Who is it?" he asked. 

Donna looked at the caller ID screen. 

"Ooo it's Sam!" 

"Go ahead and answer it, I'll be right out." 

"Josh Lyman," Donna answered. 

"No, I'm pretty sure you are not Josh Lyman," Sam chuckled. 

"Hi Sam!  Happy New Year!" 

"Happy New Year Donna!  How are you?" 

"Good, I'm really good.  How are you?  How's California?" 

"Getting better every day.  So why are you answering Josh's phone on a major holiday?" Sam asked with a note of teasing in his voice, CJ had called and told him about the big date. 

"Josh is in the shower," Donna answered cryptically. 

"I'm so glad Donna," Sam said sincerely. 

"That Josh is showering?  He showers every day Sam," Donna teased. 

"You know what I mean." 

"I do and thanks.  So how was your conversation with CJ?" Donna laughed. 

"She couldn't tell me about the two of you fastest enough.  We are all very happy that you are happy.  You are happy, right?" 

"Extremely." 

"Good." 

"Here's Josh, freshly showered and everything," Donna kissed Josh softly and left him alone to talk with Sam. 

When Josh came out of the bedroom Donna was curled up on the couch, a college football game on the TV.  Josh crawled on to the couch and wrapped his body around her. 

"So did this New Year's live up to your expectations?" he murmured in her ear. 

"This was my favorite New Year's ever," Donna answered honestly. 

"Mine too.  I hope we have many more to try and improve on this one," he kissed her cheek and settled in to watch the game. 

The End 


End file.
